hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2052 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2052 Atlantic Hurricane Season consisted of 29 depressions, 28 of them becoming named storms. This season set the record of named storms, making it to Iota in the second list of storms, the Greek alphabet. The storms this season caused extensive damage in the Caribbean, the United States of America, Mexico, and Central America. Strong extratropical storms caused damage in Europe and Canada as well. The most catastrophic events this season were Hurricane Athena, Hurricane Mateo, and Hurricane Tara. These three storms combined caused nearly $250 billion dollars in damage and almost 25,000 deaths. Hurricane Athena made a Category 3 landfall in Florida and curved into Georgia as a Category 1 storm. Athena later made it back into the Gulf of Mexico and made landfall in Texas as a Category 4 storm. Mateo, the second majorly noticed storm of the season, made landfall in Belize as a Category 3 storm, then quickly strengthened and stalled off the coast of Mexico as a category 5 storm. When Mateo moved again, it made landfall in Louisiana as a Category 3 storm. The third and strongest storm of the season, Tara, formed about 400 miles west of Africa, and quickly intensified. She became a major hurricane after only 30 hours (after being upgraded to a tropical depression). Tara then slowly intensified, remaining a strong Category 4 storm for nearly 5 days. Tara finally made landfall as a Category 5 hurricane in the Windward Islands, then in Puerto Rico. Tara also destroyed the Dominican Republic and Haiti, then severely damaged Cuba as a category 4 hurricane. Tara made landfall in Texas as a Category 4 storm later, and caused nearly 10,000 deaths total. The hurricane season officially started June 1, but Athena formed on the third. A record five storms formed in June, and three storms formed in July. Six storms formed in August, including Mateo, and seven formed in September. Five storms formed in October, three formed in November, and two storms formed in December. This record breaking season involved 9 major hurricanes forming in the months August and September, the earliest Category 5 storm, the longest lasting tropical depression, the deadliest Atlantic Hurricane, the costliest Atlantic Hurricane, and more. Timeline ImageSize = width:815 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2005 till:31/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2005 till:18/06/2005 color:C5 text:"Athena" from:11/06/2005 till:16/06/2005 color:C2 text:"Blake" from:16/06/2005 till:20/06/2005 color:C1 text:"Courtney" from:21/06/2005 till:30/06/2005 color:TD text:"Four" from:27/06/2005 till:02/07/2005 color:C3 text:"Danny" from:07/07/2005 till:10/07/2005 color:TS text:"Estella" from:16/07/2005 till:25/07/2005 color:C5 text:"Frankie" from:23/07/2005 till:27/07/2005 color:C1 text:"Garnet" barset:break from:04/08/2005 till:09/08/2005 color:TS text:"Harvey" from:08/08/2005 till:18/08/2005 color:C4 text:"Irene" from:08/08/2005 till:20/08/2005 color:C5 text:"Jake" from:15/08/2005 till:18/08/2005 color:C2 text:"Kay" from:21/08/2005 till:26/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Laura" from:25/08/2005 till:07/09/2005 color:C5 text:"Mateo" from:04/09/2005 till:11/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Nicki" from:08/09/2005 till:17/09/2005 color:C4 text:"Owen" barset:break from:13/09/2005 till:16/09/2005 color:C2 text:"Patty" from:20/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:C4 text:"Rosanna" from:23/09/2005 till:08/10/2005 color:C5 text:"Sonya" from:25/09/2005 till:11/10/2005 color:C5 text:"Tara" from:25/09/2005 till:29/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Vinny" from:06/10/2005 till:13/10/2005 color:C4 text:"Whitney" from:09/10/2005 till:12/10/2005 color:TS text:"Alpha" from:12/10/2005 till:16/10/2005 color:TS text:"Beta" barset:break from:19/10/2005 till:23/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Gamma" from:24/10/2005 till:29/10/2005 color:TS text:"Delta" from:09/11/2005 till:15/11/2005 color:C2 text:"Epsilon" from:16/11/2005 till:20/11/2005 color:TS text:"Zeta" from:17/11/2005 till:19/11/2005 color:TS text:"Eta" from:05/12/2005 till:11/12/2005 color:TS text:"Theta" from:22/12/2005 till:27/12/2005 color:TS text:"Iota" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:31/01/2006 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Hurricane Athena A tropical wave generated a large area of thunderstorms on June 3. The storm was quickly announced as a tropical depression because of perfect conditions surrounding it. The depression slowly moved NNW, and became Tropical Storm Athena on June 4. The storm slowly intensified but was expected to become a major hurricane later on. Athena turned east, and intensified more quickly. The storm was renamed as a hurricane, and watches and warnings began to be set up. Athena continued to strengthen, but then exploded in rapid intensification and was a category 2 storm for less than 3 hours before reaching category 3. Athena started moving more north than moving east, and was forecasted to make a turn towards Belize. However, after turning WNW, the Caribbean and the United States were most worried about the storm. Athena continued to rapidly intensify, and became a category 4 storm. Athena devastated Jamaica, killing about 246 people and destroyed $996 million dollars in damage. With the perfect ingredients for it to happen, Athena became a category 5 major hurricane. Although it was affected several bodies of land, the hurricane continued to grow. It began to slow down more, and caused more damage than expected in several areas. Athena reached peak intensity with 180 mph winds and 906 mbar. Athena grew in size and stroke Cozumel with 150 mph winds. The total damage and deaths in the Caribbean was 2,332 deaths and $2.3 billion in damage. Although weakening, Florida declared state of emergency as Athena got closer. Evacuations were forced and dozens of disaster shelters were set up. Almost all of them were full. Athena made landfall as a category 3 hurricane and caused massive waves and a huge storm surge. Many survivors say they thought it was Katrina in Florida. Athena passed the state, but a high pressure system pushed the storm back into Southern Georgia, the same way Sandy was pushed into the states. Athena's second landfall was as a category 1 hurricane, but still caused major flooding, and was as large as it was as a category 5 hurricane. Amazingly, the storm made it into the Gulf of Mexico as a category 1 hurricane (it weakened temporarily inland). Although the entire northern section was on land, Athena was able to become a category 4 hurricane again. Athena made a catastrophic landfall in Texas as a category 4 hurricane, and slowly weakened before becoming an extratropical storm. In an almost straight path, Athena went northeast quickly, and eventually dissipated in Canada. In total, Athena caused 5,671 deaths and $78.2 billion in damage. Athena was declared the deadliest hurricane since the Galveston hurricane and also the second costliest hurricane on record. Hurricane Blake Hurricane Courtney Tropical Depression Four Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons